Senses
by Asymally
Summary: Because when you really want to love, you need all five senses. Five drabbles based on two people. ::Neji/Sakura::
1. Sight

**Title: Eyes**

**Author: Asymally**

**Pairing: Neji/Sakura **

**Theme: Sight **

**Disclaimer: Does "Asymally" look like "Masashi Kishimoto" to you?**

_Review me please? I'm open to positive and negative._

_And god forbid that I know the format. I know it looks pretty horrible, but FanFiction keeps erasing all my pretty spaces. Help please? Maybe?_

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

Neji had always prided himself in his eyesight. He knew he had brains and looks, (not to mention absolutely GORGEOUS hair.) but his eyes were special.

They held the bloodline limit that set him apart from the mundane ordinary people and ninjas alike. Therefore, Neji loved his eyes.

* * *

But when Neji meets Sakura, something throbs in his heart. He is positive it isn't love (or anything else that silly and worthless) so it had to be jealousy. Neji

assures himself that he isn't jealous of her hair (god forbid Neji's hair being pink) or her skills, not that she was exactly bad or anything. It was just that Neji was

graceful and Sakura was more….destructive, yet healing. In the end, Neji decided it was Sakura's eyes. He didn't quite understand it himself, considering he had

practically 360 degree vision and Sakura occasionally had to wear reading glasses, which, Neji noticed, were rather tasteful in both shape and color. Neji supposed

that it had to be the color. Just that pure, innocent green. It was so enchanting to see, as if life just lived in those eyes.

* * *

So when Neji came home after his first ANBU mission temporarily blinded, he was in a state of frenzy. Everything was such a deep darkness that seemed to

swallow him up. He vaguely remembered being injected by something, then falling asleep shortly after. When he wakes up, he finds two things that he is

extremely overjoyed about, (although he doesn't really _show_ it.) The first being that he can now see, even if it was slightly blurry on the edges of his vision. The

second, was that standing above him, with her face (very very) close to his, was Sakura slightly blushing and looking at him with her green green eyes. And Neji

couldn't help but think how lucky he was to see.


	2. Taste

Title: Home

**Title: Home**

**Author: Asymally**

**Pairing: Neji/Sakura, hints of Naruto/Hinata**

**Theme: Taste **

**Disclaimer: Does "Asymally" look like "Masashi Kishimoto" to you?**

_a/n: Haha, I updated so quickly. Actually I have the whole story written out. Kinda sad. I'll wait longer._

_Reviews please! I will take positive or negative. Only constructive criticism! _

_Yes, The formatting for some of the chapters is absolutely horrid. Please bear with me. I don't know what the heck I'm doing._

..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..:..

_"Neji," _Sakura thought,_ "tastes like a good memory. Kind of distant, but always with you, leaving a lingering thought (or in this case, taste)." _

Sakura rather liked it.

* * *

Sasuke, on the other hand was very different. When they used to date, Sasuke had tasted like a very complex mystery. She couldn't quite solve _what_ he tasted like, and she

couldn't quite solve whether it was good or bad. Sakura was a very poor loser, and although she was ashamed to admit it, the way Sasuke tasted was one of the reasons

Sakura broke up with him. (The others being he had a mile long stick up his ass, the shape of his hair, how he had the potential to be gay, and his very odd and creepy

obsession over snakes and his brother.)

* * *

In the one (very very _very _drunken) kiss she and Naruto had shared, the two most prominent flavors had been sake and ramen. Underneath that odd combination, there was

the taste of masculinity and raw power, (which surprisingly tastes kind of like oranges, but spicier and tangier.) Sakura supposed that it might have been the Kyuubi slightly

showing through, which scared her a bit. Getting past that fact, all of the flavors combined to make something uniquely satisfying and Naruto-y.

"Hinata will have a wonderful time kissing Naruto when they finally get together, minus the sake." Sakura said.

* * *

It was true that Sakura had had her fair share of guys and kissing in her lifetime, but out of all of the flavors she had ever tried, she decidedly preferred Neji.

* * *

"Perhaps," Sakura mused, "It's because he tastes like home."


	3. Touch

Title: Cold

**Title: Cold**

**Author: Asymally**

**Pairing: Neji/Sakura **

**Theme: Touch**

**Disclaimer: Does "Asymally" look like "Masashi Kishimoto" to you?**

_a/n aww...i nearly made myself cry. (i know, i'm a wimp) _

_but guess what?? i got two reviews!! i'm spankin proud of myself._

_but do you know what would be better? 10. yes. that would be an accomplishment._

_this one is a tiny bit longer, so enjoyy!! :D_

Being a medic was a horrifically difficult job. It required extreme concentration, amazing chakra control, and knowing the human body inside and out. But most of all, it required a heart made of stone. It needed you to be professional and calm and collected at all times. Sakura was a terrific medic in all aspects but one. The stone heart.

On Sakura's first time on the battlefield as a medic, it is in the winter. There had been an attack on a small village and ninjas had been called to check for survivors. Sakura comes upon a boy no more that five or six, trapped underneath a building in the embrace of a dead older brother. Sakura frees them and is surprised to find that the boy is still alive. Sakura is nearly positive that it is because of the child's brother's sacrifice. Upon further examination of the boy, she finds that he doesn't have much longer. All of his ribs are snapped and his stomach was pierced. Although she knows this, she desperately tries to heal him. She is only able to numb the pain. When he temporarily regains consciousness, she is both overjoyed and heavyhearted.

"What's your name?" Sakura asks softly.

"Yuki." He answers quietly.

"Yuki. Snow. You have a beautiful name." Sakura says.

"I'm cold." Yuki says.

Sakura holds him closely to her body and wraps him in her cloak.

"Are you still cold?" Sakura asks.

"Just a little…it's okay." Yuki replies.

"Yuki-kun, can I tell you a story?" Sakura whispers.

"Okay. I like stories." Yuki says.

"When you die, you are reborn. You can be anything that you want to be. God lets you choose. You can be a tree with huge branches and lots of colors with or a mountain, strong, tall, and proud. Do you know what I would be?"

"….What?" Yuki says in a diminishing voice.

"An angel. I would fly around the world and look for people that have problems and fix it."

Yuki giggled softly. "I'd like to be an angel too."

"Really, Yuki-kun? ...Would you wait for me up there?" Sakura says smiling faintly.

"Yes. And I'd fix problems too, for you." Yuki whispers.

"Thank you, Yuki-kun. I promise that we'll do it together when I get up there too."

"Pinky promise?" Yuki says, closing his eyes.

"Pinky promise." Sakura replies, holding him close. "Pinky promise.."

Sakura sits in the snow for a while, holding Yuki's body close, sobbing quietly. She only gets up twice, to give Yuki's body a proper burial, and to give his brother one too. When she leaves, it is being held close by Naruto, and in spite of his body warmth, she can't help but to be freezing.

When Sakura returns home she is cold. The thermostat informs her that it is a comfortable temperature of seventy-two degrees. Despite this information, Sakura digs out her warmest sweater, buries herself in a mountain of blankets, and promptly shuts her eyes to sleep. She actually lays there for several hours, weeping silent tears over Yuki. When she finally goes to sleep, Neji comes home, exhausted, and climbs into bed with Sakura, gently cuddling her.

The next morning when Sakura wakes up, she finds that she is gently held captive by a man holding her waist. She smiles faintly, and in the midst of a flurry of breakfast and "good morning" kisses, she finds that she is no longer cold.


	4. Smell

**Title: Strawberries**

**Author: Asymally**

**Pairing: Neji/Sakura **

**Theme: Smell**

**Disclaimer: Does "Asymally" look like "Masashi Kishimoto" to you?**

**_Lol, I hope you get the kinda sexual innuendo. xD It took forever to get this one…I don't think that it even has anything to do with smell, but OH WELL._**

_**Oh yeah, sorry it took such a long time to update. School is crazy.**_

_One more thing, sorry. My first flamer-ish person! shin-nadare, what can I say. Neji Hyuuga is a hot ice bastard(lol, oxymoron much?) and Sakura Haruno can be a bitch. A strong, sexy bitch, mind you. I dunno why I like them together. I don't even know why I'm bothering to reply, but I will say that, SAKURA HARUNO is the only female character I can stand. Not that I have anything against the others. Alright! On with the chapter!_

* * *

"Mmmm….." Neji groaned, "What are you doing?"

Sakura was currently trying to make it out of the double bed she shared with Neji without being notice. (failed)

"Oh! Neji! Good Morning! I'm, um, going out for a run…?" Sakura said, giggling nervously.

Neji lazily opened an eye.

"Nice try. Now get back in bed."

With a gentle tug, Neji pulled Sakura back into his arms where he promptly buried his nose in her hair.

"Neji!" Sakura yelped. "Come on! I have to have _something_ ready for you!"

Sakura frowned. "You DO remember what day it is today, right?"

"Yes, yes," Neji grumbled. "But your hair smells _so_ good…like strawberries."

Sakura blinked, then smirked.

"Oh, you like strawberries? I _was_ going to make pancakes with blueberries, but if you prefer strawberries…I'll even add some whipped cream!"

"Sakura, you know I don't like pancakes." Neji said, looking at his wife.

"Silly Neji. I didn't mean the batter kind." Sakura fluttered her eyelashes seductively. "But I guess if you still don't want pancakes, I _could_ make eggs…."

Neji's eyes widened. "No, no. I love pancakes."

Sakura smiled. "Good. Now let me go so I can get everything ready….after all, it _is _your birthday."


	5. Listen

**Title:: Songbird**

**Author:: Asymally**

**Pairing:: Neji/Sakura **

**Theme:: Hearing**

**Disclaimer:: Does "Asymally" look like "Masashi Kishimoto" to you?**

Tenten couldn't sing to save her life. No, really. Neji truly pitied the man that had to listen to her wail and screech through "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

...And by man, he meant both him and Lee. But, since they _were_ teammates, he suffered through every slightly off note and misplaced beat. Besides, Lee seemed to rather enjoy listening to her.

He expected most women were the same as Tenten. I mean, really, he didn't go around and listen to women singing. The same went for Sakura. He assumed that she wasn't necessarily a Prima Donna or anything like that.

The first time he heard her sing was after their first child. She had named him Yuki in the memory of a little boy she had met at a mission once.

One night, he would NOT go to sleep and woke both him and Sakura up with his GODDAMN wailing. It was decided that Sakura would be the one to go down.

Neji had felt a slight bit of remorse for this, which nagged at his conscience and did not allow him to sleep again. Therefore, when he went down the stairs of their comfortable home to the baby's room he was relatively surprised to find the baby being lulled to sleep by a singing Sakura—honestly, when was the last time the thing had stopped crying? He couldn't remember.

It wasn't that Sakura was really any good, but she was a definite improvement over Tenten, seeing as the baby wasn't crying louder and that his eardrums were still intact.

Her voice—although slightly off tune—had a gentle lulling calmness to it that was very relaxing.

He could stand to hear more. In fact, he wanted to hear more.

So when Yuki once again fell asleep, and he and Sakura lay in bed once more, Neji _requested_, that she sing to him something. Sakura complied. She also complied every other night that he _requested_ her voice.

"It's almost like having my own personal songbird."

Yuki began to cry again.

* * *

Hey kiddos(: Yes, I actually did update! Turns out, this has been stuck in my uber slow computer forever. Well.. final chapter. Read and review! And, go and read my other stories(:


End file.
